Mastodon
Mastodon is a Saudi Araban CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a member of The Disciples of Apocalypse. History in ECW Original Series Mastodon debuted on Episode 15 as one half of The Eternal Army alongside Al Jazeer. He competed in his debut match on Episode 15, defeating Yoshiharu Kitari. On Episode 16, The Eternal Army fought The Misfits in a tag team match, which ended in a double countout, after the match, both teams continued to brawl. On Episode 17, Mastodon was revealed as the last opponent for Brent in a Gauntlet Match. After Mastodon defeated Brent, he continued to beat him down, until Tyrant came to Brent's aid with a chair. At No Mercy, The Eternal Army fought The Misfits in an Elimination Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Championships. After Al Jazeer was eliminated, Mastodon eliminated Flare before being eliminated by Piss. After Al Jazeer was released from ECW, Mastodon persued a singles career, starting on Episode 18 where he faced Shant in a losing effort. Revival After ECW made a return in 2015, Mastodon resigned with the promotion. Mastodon made his return on Episode 2, with his new manager, Arvinder Singh, facing Nanook of the North in a qualifying match for a ladder match at the upcoming CPV for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship. Mastodon lost to Nanook. Mastodon reappeared in ECW on Episode 4, unsuccessfully challenging John Wayne Glover for the ECW Hardcore Championship, when a superplex by JWG caused the ring to implode, knocking out Mastodon. In early 2018, it was revealed that Mastodon had been released from ECW. On Episode 13, inspite not being under contract, Mastodon (With a new look), appeared out of the crowd and attacked Metaphor during his match against Torq Michaels, costing Metaphor the ECW Championship, and hinting at Mastodon joining The Disciples of Apocalypse. On Episode 14, Mastodon faced Metaphor in a singles match, which ended when Mastodon used a steel chair and was disqualified, however, Mastodon continued to further attack Metaphor after the match ended. On Episode 15, Mastodon picked up his first win in 10 years when he defeated Hale in a singles match. After the match, Mastodon was attacked by Metaphor. On Episode 16, Mastodon came out to attack the newly reunited Wildcards, before pinning Antonio, but this is not recognized as an official match. Later in the night, Mastodon interfered in Metaphor's match with Brent At Bad Company, Mastodon faced Metaphor in a losing effort. Later in the night, Mastodon interfered in the ECW Championship match between Torq Michaels and Tyrant, but was then attacked by Metaphor and Hale. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Running Big Boot to the opponent's face * Signature Moves ** Pop-Up Samoan Drop {2018-Present} ** Running Big Boot to the opponent's chest {2009-2016} * Nicknames ** "The Beast from the Middle East" ** "The Middle Eastern Monster/Nightmare" * Managers ** Al Jazeer ** Arvinder Singh * Entrance Themes ** Unknown Theme (Used as part of The Eternal Army and in singles competition) ** "Crush U Up" by Dale Oliver Category:Wrestlers Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:Misc Hometown Category:Powerhouses Category:Brawlers Category:Super Heavyweights Category:Current Roster Category:Unknown Height Category:2k18 Era